Titans Drabbles
by TheAwsomeTitanGal
Summary: 100 to 10,000 word drabbles and one-shots on the characters in the Titans world. All parings will be given a shot. Varries from friendship to hate to romance, and everything in between.
1. Author's Note

**Author: **TheAwsomeTitanGal

**Category: **Teen Titans

**Title: **Titan Drabbles (Orinigal, I know)

**Rating: **K through M (Will vary by chapter)

**Summary: **100 to 10,000 word drabbles and one-shots on the charcters on the Teen Titans world. All parrings will be given a shot. Varries from friendship to hate to romance. (Individual chapters will get their own summary)

**Warnings: **General warnings, possible slash/femslash parings, possible slight gore. May include mentions of other cannon chacters from DC. (Will vary by chapter)

**Disclaimer:** TheAwsomeTitanGal owns nothing recognizable. TheAwsomeTitanGal is not making any profit off this story.

**Author's Note: **Just some random one-shots of the character in the Titan's world. When I said all, I ment it. All of the following (and more!) will be attempted: RobxStar, BBxRae, RobxRae, BBxStar, StarxCy, CyxBB, RobxBB, RobxCy, StarxRae, CyxRae, CyxBee, BeexSpeedy, SpeedyxAqua, AquaxBB, AquaxBee, AquaxRob, AquaxRae, AquaxStar, AquaxCy, BeexRae, BeexStar, BeexRob, BeexBB, SpeedyxRob, SpeedyxBB, SpeedyxStar, SpeedyxRae, SpeedyxCy, AquaxJeri, JerixKole, JerixRae, JerixRob, JerixBB, JerixCy, JerixStar, JerixBee, JerixSpeedy, KolexRob, KolexRae, KolexCy, KolexStar, KolexBB, KolexSpeedy, KolexBee, KolexAqua, KolexJinx, JinxxKF, JinxxRob, JinxxRae, JinxxBB, JinxxCy, JinxxStar, JinxxJeri, JinxxAqua, JixxSpeedy, JinxxBee, JinxxTerra, TerraxRob, TerraxRae, TerraxBB, TerraxCy, TerraxStar, TerraxSpeedy, TerraxAqua, TerraxBee, TerraxJeri, TerraxKole, TerraxSlade, SladexRob, SladexRae, SladexBB, SladexStar, SladexCy, SladexBee, SladexSpeedy, SladexAqua, SladexJeri, SladexJinx, SladexKole, SladexKf, KfxRob, KfxRae, KfxBB, KfxStar, KfxCy, KfxSpeedy, KfxAqua, KfxBee, KfxJeri, KfxTerra, KfxKole, etc. (My brain hurts)

Most of the above will be frendship or hate fics, but a majority will still be romance. Honorary Titans ans villains will be included. (So that adds about 10,000,000,000 more parrings to the list)

If your have any suggestions or requests, please PM!


	2. Angel, All parrings

**Author:** TheAwsomeTitanGal

**Category:** Teen Titans

**Title:** Angel

**Paring:** Could be almost any paring, I left it open for interpretation.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** She was he savior.

**Warnings:** You may choke on the fluff.

**Disclaimer:** TheAwsomeTitanGal owns nothing recognizable. TheAwsomeTitanGal is not making any profit off this story.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to start this series out with something short and sweet. I will probably do a couple more stories pertaining to multiple couples in the future. Please review!

* * *

><p>She was like a song. Beautiful and graceful, her movements play in his mind like a haunting melody.<p>

She was like a jewel. Her eyes sparkle with hidden passion, diamond in the rough he yearned to polish.

She was like a flower. Her beauty shimmered in the golden sun, like a rose waiting for his true love.

She was like a painting. Her delicately perfect features of a goddess, silently proclaiming the beauty of masters of old.

But, most of all, she was like an angel. Her love the only savior for his broken heart.


	3. Routine, RedXxBlackfire

**Author:** TheAwsomeTitanGal

**Category:** Teen Titans

**Title: **Routine

**Paring: **RedXxBlackfire romance

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **A look inside the morning routine of RedX and Blackfire

**Warnings: **Fluff, small kiss scene, batter battle.

**Disclaimer:** TheAwsomeTitanGal owns nothing recognizable. TheAwsomeTitanGal is not making any profit off this story.

**Author's Note: **Just a little XavierxKoma fluff. I thought the first paring I did would be RobxStar, but I couldn't quite figure what to right. I guess these guys are kind of the anti-RobStar, though, so not THAT far from what I wanted.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Angel," A familiar groggy voice called out to Koma. She smiled as Xavier wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to his chest.<p>

"Good morning to you to," She laughed, stirring the pancake batter. She attempted to move, but held her close. "Babe, I need to get to the stove."

"By all means," She could hear the smirk in his voice. She sighed and shook her head playfully, grabbing the batter carefully. They shuffled to the stove, an awkward, yet comforting dance.

Koma ladled the lumpy substance onto the sizzling griddle, making the Mickey Mouse heads she new Xavier loved. He rested his chin on her shoulder, warm breath tickling her neck. She shivered, as warn tingle going up her spine as she flipped the pancakes.

His arms loosened until they rested against her hips, and his breathing evened out. Koma smirked as she carefully moved the griddle off the heat, turning the stove off as she turned around. She gently kissed her lover, smiling when he returned her gesture. His arms went around her waist again, and hers around his neck. They broke apart after a moment, resting their foreheads together. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. They slowly broke apart, and Xavier grinned at her.

"What are y-" Koma was cut off as he dabbed his fingers in the remaining pancake batter, and bright them up to her face, smearing it across her cheek to her nose. "Ak!" She squeaked indignantly as he backed off, using the island as a shield. "You're going to pay for that!" She scooped up some of the gooey substance with the ladle and flung it at him. He dodged it, but part of it caught his shoulder.

"You're so gonna get it!" He picked up the bag of flour off the counter, a threw a fist-full at her. She ducked, spinning so her back pressed against the island as she crouched. She readied another ladleful, but she heard rustling above her. She looked up just in time to see Xavier dump the entire bag of flour on her head.

"Hey!" Koma cried indignantly, shaking the white powder off her face and out of her hair. She waited until he went for the bag of sugar before making her move. She jumped up, sliding halfway across counter on her stomach, and jammed the mixing bowl his head. Dodging his badly thrown sugar attack, she slid the rest of the way off the counter, taking him down with her.

"I surrender," He said, putting his hands up in mock arrest. She giggled at how goofy they both looked after their little breakfast battle. She pulled the plastic bowl off his sticky locks, leaning in for a kiss.

This was just a part of their routine, and Komand'r loved it.


End file.
